Promise
by Sage of Hyrule
Summary: Nothing will keep us apart, for as long as I shall live. That, I promise to you.  OoT, Zelink oneshot.


He sends her a note, requesting her presence in the castle gardens. This is not unusual; they have met here many times. It is her favorite spot in the world.

She meets him under the brilliant light of the full moon, knowing full well this may be the last time she ever sees him, and does her best to etch him into her memory—his light hair appearing silver in the moon's light; how his deep blue eyes seem to glow in the darkness. He too is trying to memorize her, the way her beautiful eyes hold her love for him, even despite the sadness threatening to overcome. It is again a time of war, and as acting General of the army she knows he must leave her. She is so proud of him, for all he has accomplished. So proud, but so frightened for him.

They sit together on a bench amongst the flowers, his arm wrapped around her slightly trembling shoulders as she rests her head in the crook of his warm neck. They sit there for a moment, neither saying a word as they absorb what little time they have left together. Ironic, really, that even the Hero of Time and the Sage of Time have no real control over their element.

Finally, he speaks, his gentle voice sending simultaneous shivers and warmth all throughout her body. He whispers about how much she means to him, how every battle he fights he fights for her, how sometimes she is the only thing that keeps him going when the horrors of the battlefield are just too much to bear. Unable to respond for fear of losing all her composure, she buries her face deeper into his throat, trying to concentrate on his quiet, even breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart. A single tear wets her cheek and he gently pulls her back to study her beautiful face, wiping it away. He smiles, the same loving smile that always makes her weak in the knees, and she can't help but return it. So many things he wants to say, but he knows he'll never be able to verbally express just how much he needs her. She already knows, however; the divine connection they share gives her insight to his very soul.

_There __is__ something__ I__ want __to__ ask__ of__ you_, he tells her as he takes her hand in his, the blessings of the goddesses responding to both their proximity and their emotions. He slowly shifts his position, lowering himself onto one knee before her as she gasps slightly, covering her mouth with her dainty hand. He gazes into her eyes, suddenly forgetting all he had planned to say. He speaks from his heart instead as tears well in her eyes once more. _I__ want __to__ make __a__ promise __to__ you,_ he explains—a promise that he will return, that he wants her to wait for him. Immense joy fills her at his words. It is as if he heard her heart pleading for him, begging to be a part of him for the rest of their days. She can hardly understand his words anymore, as she feels something perfectly round slip around her second smallest finger, hand still enclosed tenderly in his. The ring is absolutely beautiful, but it doesn't compare to the hopeful light in his eyes as he looks at her, his princess, his everything. She reaches out with her opposite hand to stroke his cheek, smiling wordlessly as she gazes at him, more tears spilling as she forgets to hold them back. She doesn't need to respond, as he already knows what she is feeling, waves of pure love caressing his soul like a powerful river. He reaches up to cradle her face in his hands, taking her lips lovingly in his as they both become lost in the moment. She pulls him closer, not willing to let him go—her hero, her prince.

She sits in the sunlit garden, waiting as she has every day for the past two years. The war is over. The surviving soldiers have made their way home, and peace is slowly returning to the kingdom once again.

Her hero has not returned.

She twists the ring around her finger for the thousandth time that day, her eyes looking but seeing nothing as she recalls his sweet face, just as innocent and full of life as the first day they met.

How unfair it was, for the goddesses to let him be taken in battle. He had promised he would return to her. Anger flares in her once more, washed out by sadness and exhaustion from worry and contempt for those who could not bring him back. He had promised her, and she had waited for him… why must fate be so cruel?

A figure comes into her view then. A ghost, for it looks just like him. Why must she continue to be tormented? She wants to hide. She wants to run somewhere where no one can find her, where she can finally be at peace. He will be there, she tells herself as she closes her eyes against the sunlight. So deep into her musings is she that she imagines his warm hand caress her cheek. Smiling slightly, she leans into it, letting herself be pulled into the false reality. It isn't until he speaks her name does she open her eyes and find herself gazing into striking blue eyes, the same as she always remembered. Sadness fills her then, and only when she reaches to touch his face does she realize she isn't dreaming. The hero smiles his beautiful smile, and she can't stop the tears from falling.

He embraces her fiercely, whispering into her golden hair as she sends silent prayers of thanks. They hold onto each other for what seems like an eternity, unable to convey the overwhelming feelings of need for each other they have held onto for so long. He pulls back to study her, not wanting to believe what he is seeing for fear he will wake and realize he really didn't survive. But his memory could never recreate her perfection, every ounce of beauty that she is. He chokes back a sob as he strokes her porcelain skin with his thumb.

Only now does she notice the bandages, the injuries he sustained fighting a battle that wasn't meant for him. How much has he suffered for her kingdom? For her? Guilt creeps up her spine but is subdued when he pulls her once more into a warm embrace, one reserved only for her.

_You__ came__ back, _she whispers against him, taking in his scent as she presses her face into his shoulder. _Of__ course __I__ came __back,_ he responds, _I __made __a __promise __to __you,__ didn__'__t __I?_

She looks at him then, pure joy filling her heart as he returns her smile. _Nothing__ will__ keep __us__ apart, __for__ as__ long __as __I__ shall__ live.__ That,__ I__ promise__ to__ you._


End file.
